Nothing Like I Thought
by Loving Your Smile
Summary: Once upon a time, Rose Weasley made a list of all the things she wanted in her dream guy. Somehow, Scorpius Malfoy defied them all, and somehow, Rose loved him just the same.


Once upon a time, Rose Weasley made a list of all the things she wanted in her dream guy. Somehow, Scorpius Malfoy defied them all, and somehow, Rose loved him just the same.

_1. Straight O Student_

Scorpius Malfoy was not an idiot. In fact, he was an exceptionally bright guy once you got to know him. However, if you didn't know him that well, you'd assume he was merely a slacker. This was only partially true.

"But I don't get it," Rose quipped one day. "Why don't you just try? You'd actually do well. What do you have to lose?"

Scorpius gave her a weary, slightly annoyed look. "Rose, it's not about what I have to lose, it's about what I have to gain. If I try, I get good marks, and then what?"

Rose's brow furrowed as she thought about it for a moment. "Respect and a decent job?" she tried, but she knew it was a week argument.

"Even you know there are more important things in the world than impressing people and money," he replied.

Rose huffed. "Those aren't the words I used but clearly you've already made up your mind about this. It just seems so stupid to me," she went on, "What better things do you have to do besides school work when you literally live in your school?"

Scorpius could tell very easily that she was flustered and annoyed, but he couldn't help it when the corner of his mouth quirked up. "I can think of plenty of things."

Rose blushed and couldn't stop her lips from spreading into a grin. "Finally, something I can agree with."

They quickly went to work demonstrating many things you can do at Hogwarts that doesn't require any schoolwork.

_2. Understanding_

"Rose, stop crying like an idiot."

These words did not have the effect he desired.

"Sco- Scorpius!" she hiccuped, tears still trickling down her cheeks. "You really aren't h- helping at all!"

Scorpius sighed. Girls could be so dramatic sometimes. It was ridiculous. "Rose, I don't even know what you're so upset about."

"Aren't you supposedly the logical one?" she countered, wiping her eye on the back of her hand. Despite everything, she leaned her head against his shoulder as the set of stairs they were seated upon moved to a different platform.

"I just don't know what there is to get upset over," Scorpius reasoned. "I mean, what does it matter if you're Head Girl or not?"

"Because, you prat," she began, using the insult endearingly, "Unlike you, I actually like for things to have meaning in my life. Otherwise, why would I ever bother to leave the comfort of my bed?" The stream of tears had stopped, but the precipitation still lingered below her eyes.

"That's actually a decent question," he commented, twirling a lock of her red, red hair around his pale finger.

She whacked his arm. "Not like that!"

"Got your mind in the gutter as usual, Weasley?"

She couldn't help from smiling. "You're ridiculous."

They sat in silence, and Rose rested her head against his shoulder again.

"You know," he started, "Plenty of things in my life have meaning."

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" she said flatly.

Scorpius smirked. "Sure, like my status as Hogwarts' sexiest attendee-" Rose whacked his arm again while trying to suppress a grin. "And my title as Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team," he added, to which Rose snorted.

"Which is clearly demonstrated by the way you ditch practice all the time!" However, Rose had to admit that most of those skipped practices had, in fact, been skipped to spend time with her.

Scorpius ignored her. "And you," he added, still in the light tone of voice. "You have meaning in my life." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed tightly.

"Arse," she muttered, but she couldn't help the silly smile on her face, despite the fact her eyes were still puffy and the fact that her boyfriend was a complete prick.

_3. Honest_

"You told me you weren't going to do anything!" Rose cried, her face growing redder and redder with anger.

"Clearly, I lied," Scorpius answered calmly.

Rose was breathing heavily. "I can't believe you! I told you not to do anything and what do you do? You send the poor bloke to the Hospital Wing!"

Scorpius looked disgusted. "He's not a 'poor bloke'. He's a pervert who deserved what he got."

"He could have killed the bloody Minister of Magic for all I care and that still doesn't mean _you_ should punch him in the face and hex him every which way!"

Scorpius couldn't understand why she was so upset. "Rose, he was spying on you while you undressed! He took pictures! He's probably the lowest piece of scum I've ever met! What else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, threaten him or something? Anything else besides pulverizing him would have been perfectly acceptable, really," she explained firmly. She rubbed her temples, suddenly exhausted. "I just don't understand why you would tell me very specifically that you didn't hit him, when there's a bruise the size of your fist on his face."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Because you would have been mad at me, clearly indicated by the way you're mad at me right now."

"You can be a complete moron sometimes, you know that?" Rose sighed and intertwined their fingers before leading him to lunch.

_4. Generally Well Liked_

"Look at Scorpius Malfoy today, walking around like he's the greatest thing since Pumpkin Pasties," grumbled a mean looking fifth year.

Her friend seemed to share a different opinion. "Yeah, but he's so bloody gorgeous, maybe he is!" She giggled.

Rose couldn't help smiling from where she was seated a few feet away. Her eyes were still locked on her book but they'd stopped reading minutes before.

"What does it even matter? He and that Weasley girl are going out already," replied the first girl, looking dejected.

Rose's eyes went wide. At this point in time, they weren't dating. They merely spent a lot of time bickering together, and sometimes they hung out at Hogsmeade but Rose would never call those outings dates. He was just her friend, who she argued with a lot and found incredibly attractive and wonderful even in all of his prat-ness.

"Really? Because I heard he doesn't want anything to do with her, and she just follows him around hopelessly," answered the other girl, and Rose's first fondness for her immediately fizzled.

"It didn't seem that way when he was staring at her all through breakfast!" the first girl said heatedly.

Rose couldn't hide the shocked expression on her face.

The second girl sighed. "He's a stupid prat."

"Half this school hates his bloody guts, and the other half is hopelessly in love with him," the first girl observed. Rose realized she was nodding in agreement, and decided it would probably be best to leave. The two girls exchanged looks as she passed by.

"Awkward..." muttered the second girl to her friend.

The first girl snickered. "You reckon she heard?"

"Maybe, but it's nothing she didn't know before."

_5. Cute_

Rose hadn't wanted a boy who was as completely gorgeous as Scorpius Malfoy. She wanted a boy who would be attractive enough for girls to be jealous, but not enough for them to try to steal him from her. This was because the last boyfriend she had, Hunter Hopkins, was attractive enough for Veronica Finnegan to try to steal him from her. As it turned out, Hunter Hopkins was also heartless (or maybe just stupid) enough to be stolen away, and so Rose decided she would have to find someone with a little less generosity in the looks department.

Unfortunately, Scorpius Malfoy had a devout following of girls who would jump at any chance just to sit next to him. This legion of girls could be ruthless, and were very keen to make Scorpius leave Rose.

"Come on, Scorpius, what do you even see in _her_anyway?" sniped Carina Jones one day while gesturing towards Rose, who was looking angrier and angrier. "She's just another Weasley. Now me, I'm one of a kind," she added proudly.

Scorpius shook his head a bit, smirking, and was about to say something when Rose blurted, "I'm not 'just another Weasley' and you're not one of a kind. You're like every other insecure little girl in this entire school!"

Carina looked highly affronted, as anyone would. "First of all, I wasn't talking to _you_," she pointed to Rose with her purple nail polished adorned finger. "And second of all, he's way too good for you. You see, _he's__actually__attractive_, unlike yourself."

Scorpius intervened. "_Actually_," he began, mocking Carina's nasal tone of voice, "Rose is the one who's way too good for me, and as any person with a y chromosome will tell you, Rose is beautiful." He turned to look at Rose, only to find she was looking at him, and they stared at each other for a moment.

"Oh, you," Rose said playfully, tousling his hair.

Carina grimaced. "This is disgusting. Listen, Scorpius, when you get tired of Weasley here, you can always come find me and I'll teach you how to do things _right._"

The problem was that the last part of her sentence wasn't heard by Scorpius _or_Rose, who were now both actively engaged in snogging one another.

_6. Meets all the requirements on this list!_

"What are you thinking about?"

Rose shook out of her thoughts at the sound of his voice. She'd been thinking about how she'd imagined her dream guy to be more of a quiet, book loving cutie rather than an obnoxious and outgoing Slytherin with a tendency to look absolutely mind blowing on a day to day basis.

"My dream guy," Rose replied, enjoying the puzzled expression on Scorpius' face.

"Oh , yeah? What about him?" Rose detected a hint of uneasiness.

"Well, he's nothing like I thought he'd be," she stated, tracing circles with her finger on Scorpius' forearm.

"And what?"

"And he's still perfect, that's what," Rose finished, pecking the boy who she would have never have guessed to have fallen in love with on the cheek.

Scorpius smirked. "I love you, too," he said softly, and Rose's eyes widened. They'd never said it before.

And Rose forgot all about the silly list she'd made, and merely reveled in the fact that she was sitting next to him.


End file.
